Numerous processes and systems have been provided for the thermal treatment of organic substances and, especially, for the thermal conversion of organic wastes into preferably useful products by a process involving dehydration, cooking and sterilization.
For example, sludges obtained from municipal sewage treatment are commonly dewatered and subjected to some type of sterilization treatment involving heating if the organic matter is to be used subsequently, e.g. in soil enrichment. The organic materials may thus be cooked and a variety of plants have been provided for this purpose.
Similar systems are used for the thermal treatments of other organic wastes and materials.
However, one of the disadvantages of conventional systems is the evolution of vapours and gases which carry with them odorific components and frequently even toxic substances and which are generally directly discharged into the atmosphere. The conventional systems also have the disadvantage that they are generally complex, require much manpower and are thermally uneconomical.
Moreover, these systems are generally not adapted to neutralize and/or sterilize organic materials which are contaminated with bacteria and/or virus (i.e. egg residues from vaccines production) and/or other pathogens.
There is thus a need for an apparatus which obviates the aforementioned problems.